The present invention relates to a push cart and, more particularly, to a push cart capable of stably carrying articles and serving as a pet cart, shopping cart, or walker cart.
A push cart generally includes a base and wheels rotatably mounted to a bottom side of the base. A handle is mounted on an end of the base on which articles are placed. A user can grip the handle to push or pull the push cart for transporting the articles. However, the articles are not positioned and, thus, apt to fall from the base.
In an approach, a side frame is provided on each of two lateral sides of the base to prevent the articles from falling. However, the resultant push cart is bulky and occupies a larger space, and the height of the side frames hinders removal of the articles.
Conventional push carts are not handy and are different from walker carts that can assist the aged in walking. Furthermore, a user using a push cart often forgets to bring bags or shopping bags that are separate from the push cart.
Thus, a need exists for a novel push cart that can serve as a pet cart, a shopping cart, or even a walker cart while preventing falling of articles on the push cart.